Letters from Gerbritania
by DeathhunterAshi
Summary: Hello everyone, my name is Gerbritania. You don't have to act like you know or like me, but I prefer if you'd say it to my face. Please, feel free to send me any letters and I may get back to you.
1. Letter 1: Introduction

Ashi: hello people! What's up? –Now wearing newly arrived Akatsuki cloak. - I'm a full member now!

(1 yr before)Aschlyn: Oh cool! So that means you're finally accepted?

(Current) Aschlyn: What the-? Why the hell is my younger by a year self here?

Ashi: Ah ha ha ha…I think that's the result of both this fan-fic and the other one.

(Current) Aschlyn: …You mean the prequel of "From Songs to Ashes", right?

Ashi: Yep! "Nakatsuki Madness!" But that's for another time! This one is my first time in a while Hetalia fanfiction! My first one didn't work out so well- wait, it did. I just never put it up.

(1 yr before) Aschlyn: What was it about?

Ashi: ….An introduction of my Oc Canberra. I actually LOOKED up history of Australia during that time two years ago.

Both: . . . Hn.

Ashi: -sweatdrop- Ah….Anyway, this fan-fic is about my Oc Gerbritania, and no – he's a guy. Canberra is my only female Oc for Hetalia. And no, Gerbritania is NOT a real country. He was made by me two years ago for a make a country project. If I could find it in storage, I would put up "The Dairy of Gerbritania."

(Current) Aschlyn: Younger self, do the disclaimer.

(1 yr before) Aschlyn: Tch, fine. DeathhunterAshi does not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any references Doctor Who, Torchwood (especially these two), Alchemy, Harry Potter, and other ones. She does own several Hetalia items, plus Gerbritania and Canberra.

Ashi: Oh! This was made BEFORE I found out New Zealand was a female….male…..female. No one knows, so I going by the male, aloof and laidback version of New Zealand I read up on. ….That, and I accidentally made Australia a bit of a dumbass, but I fixed it.

_**Here it comes! The Letters of Gerbritania!**_

_To no one in particular,_

_Well, this is a surprise. I heard about everyone lately making/writing letters to others, so I was convinced (forced) by a certain 'friend' of mind to join in on this "Letter Festival". Please, feel free to send me letters and I may reply. I still need time to have my private Alchemy and baking after all. _

_From, _

_Gerbritania_

_P.S, England, as much as it amuses you to do so, please stop sending your House Elves to my house. They keep on distracting my homunculi from their jobs. _


	2. Chapter 1 Hello Gerbritania!

Ashi: Yo everyone, what's up?

Naruto: When is chapter 5 of GG&P coming out? –Slightly glares-

Ashi: -sweatdrops- Sometime around this evening.

Naruto: -pouts and walks away-

Ashi: . . . Dobe.

Aschlyn: I'm back, what happened?

Ashi: Naruto was wondering when GG&P chapter 5 is coming out. This evening.

Aschlyn: Hey, what about chapter 18 of "From Songs to Ashes" coming out?

Ashi: When I put up your brother's POV. You don't have a lot of screen time in that chapter.

Aschlyn: -shrugs- Okay.

Ashi: Okay, this is the first "Chapter" of Letters from Gerbritania. I forgot to say that there will be both Letters and Chapters in this fan-fiction. Now Gerbritania, the disclaimer.

Gerbritania: DeathhunterAshi does not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, nor does she own any Doctor Who, Torchwood (especially those two), Alchemy, Harry Potter, and other ones references in the fan fiction. She does own me and C-Canberra. –Slightly blushes-

Ashi: Right, on with chapter 1!

* * *

Gerbritania sighed as he finished up his letter and cracked his neck. The man was handsome in his own way, despite having a scar on his right cheek that was caused during the Seven Years War. His unkempt blond hair covered a bit of his red eyes, a trait his older brother Germany said he got from his (annoying) Uncle Prussia.

He knew that he promised England that he would alchemize some items for, but he also promised Japan that he'd play Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis with him.

"I could always alchemize them later; using Alchemy takes a lot less time then potion or charm-making. A lot more efficient too." Gerbritania mumbled while putting on a cameo long-sleeved shirt, black cargo pants, and black converse (imported from America).

Picking up his messenger bag (in celebration of the 11th Doctor) and walked out of the room. Perhaps he'll write another letter when he gets back home.

When Gerbritania left the mansion, he looked into the mailbox and saw that a letter with New Zealand's flag on it.

"New Zealand, huh? Well, I guess I could read it before going to Japan's house." He mused before taking out his pocket knife and opening the letter. He then put the knife back and proceeded to read.

-To be continued in Letter 2!-


	3. Letter 2: Aislinn isle

Dear Gerbritania,

Gerbritania first let me say it is splendid to meet you. And secondly do you have any military concerns at the moment? You see I am an island in the Atlantic Ocean yet I don't think I've heard of you before, I was wondering about your economic and defense problems.

From,

Aislinn isle

* * *

Hey, thanks a lot for submitting a letter to Gerbritania littlewolfwindspeaker! You'll receive your letter from him soon! Anyway, Gerbritania is free to receive letters from anyone and I don't mind either, just make sure to review and PM me to send a letter.

Also, Gerbritania has a fan-page now! hetaliafanmadecharacters . / wiki /Gerbritania_(Erik_Tenant) (just remove the spaces)


	4. Letter 3: Gerbritania's Response 1

Dear Aislinn isle,

First I have to say it's very nice to meet you as well. As for the military concerns, I don't have any at the moment, unless you call Uncle Prussia "invading". As for anything else, Rascoria (my little brother) helps deal with the military, while I deal mainly with economics. If you ever need any help though, I'm willing to help you out.

From,

Gerbritania

* * *

Well, here's Gerbritania's response! And yes, it's been cleared that Gerbritania has a little brother by the name of Rascoria. Later on, I'm going to put up his picture later. Also, please give me a good human name for him, but his last name has to be Tenant.


End file.
